Amor Isle
by dancingyellow
Summary: The Strawhat crew lands on an island of love, Amor Isle. But there is something off about this island. Why is it couples only and why does it have strange love men. There are also love festivals and love competitions. This island is nothing but love. Nami will soon find out why this island is all love and how it will play a major part with one of her crewmates.
1. Chapter 1

It was a quiet day on the Thousand Sunny. Everyone was relaxing like normal, preparing for the island they would reach in a couple of hours. Luffy was sitting on top of the figure head, grinning as wide as he could.

"How much longer Nami?!"  
"Luffy, I have already told you three times, we will be there in 4 hours."  
Luffy started to pout, " 4 hours! Ughhhhhh"  
He decided that he would eat to pass the time, "Oi Sanji! MEAT!"  
And with that, Luffy ran off to the kitchen. Nami sighed and looked back at the Log Pose.

Four hours later and they were at the island. But, this wasn't an ordinary island. From what they could see, the island was in the shape of a heart. It was also colored different shades of red and pink. They could see faint images of men and women holding hands and looking like they were in love. Everyone was a little nervous about what they were going to face on this island.

"I believe they call this island the Amor Isle, it's a couple's island. Only those who claim to be in love are allowed to enter."  
Everyone looked at Robin in shock at what she just said."The island is famous for its love. It has annual love shows and throws daily love contests. I believe they are holding one tomorrow. If we can get information, we might be able to compete. But, we are going to have to split up into couples.

"Really!?" Sanji's eyes started lighting up into hearts. "I can't wait to accompany my Nami-swan and Robin-chwan on this lovely island of love."

Everyone sweatdropped. "As nice as that is cook-San, I believe we must be in couples. So Nami and I must be accompanied by two of you all instead of just one."

"Yosh! So it's settled! Two of us will go with Robin and Nami." Luffy was really excited about exploring this island.

"So, who is gonna go with who?"

Everyone looked at Zoro, he had a point. They couldn't just pair up with just anyone. They had to think who went well with each other and who wouldn't get into too much trouble.  
Robin and Nami looked at each other and then back at the guys.  
"Well, who wants to go?" Nami asked the guys in front of her who looked less than excited to go on this island of love.

"Franky and I will stay here to work on some new inventions." With that, Franky and Usopp went downstairs.

"I wanna stay behind and make some new medicines." Chopper waved goodbye and ran off to the infirmary.

"Ahh, I too will stay behind and help with protecting the ship." Brooke sat down to enjoy the rest of his tea.

So that left Luffy, Sanji, and Zoro. "Look, I don't care. Actually I do, I don't want to go so I can stay here and help Brooke guard the ship." Zoro sat down and closed his eyes, more than ready to start his daily nap.

Nami looked at Robin and gave her a small smile. "Robin and I will discuss this for a moment."

The two women went to the upper deck to discuss their plan of action. "So, who do you want to go with Robin?"

Robin looked at the orange haired girl and smiled. "Miss Navigator, I could care less who I go with, however, I believe you have a certain preference on who you want to go with, would you like to go with the swordsman?"

Nami stared at Robin shocked. "What! No! Besides, he made it quite obvious he didn't want to go. Although, I am not sure I could handle Luffy all day or Sanji and his love spells. He would be all over any women we saw. Zoro would behave and we would look more believable as a couple. Now for you Robin, I think Luffy should go with you. He wants to have a chance to explore and with his..um.. bouncy personality together with your level headed one, you both would be a good pair. So I think we have our decision. What do you think?"

Robin took what Nami had just said and smiled, "I believe that is an excellent plan miss navigator."

The girls returned to the remaining members of the crew. Zoro was snoring away while Luffy was picking his nose, staring at the two women blankly. Sanji was having a war with himself on which two women he would go with.

"Ok! So we have picked our partners!"

Zoro opened his good eye, "Great, have fun swirly brow, don't stay out too late." He then closed it again to go back to sleep.

"Nope! Zoro you are coming with me and Luffy will go with Robin. Sanji, we will find a lady to send back to you so you may gather supplies later. For right now, stay here on the ship. Get ready to go you two. "  
"Oi! Hey! Just take curly brow with ya. He is more than willing to go where I'm not." Zoro stood up and crossed his arms to show that he was not going anywhere.

Nami looked at him and smiled a mischievous grin. "Oh but Zoro, Sanji doesn't owe me a large debt. I believe you do." And she left it at that.

Zoro gave a small, "Tsk," and didn't say another word.

Sanji sadly walked back into the kitchen, depressed he couldn't go with one of his beautiful ladies. Luffy looked more than ready to go, "Right! Let's go ashore!"

He grabbed Robin and ran off. Nami and Zoro looked at each other, than slowly walked off the boat and headed towards the main center. This was going to be one interesting island.

On their way to the island's center, Nami noticed something strange. As they reached further towards the middle, she noticed that there were no single ladies or men for that matter. There seemed to be men dressed in funny uniforms that were alone but that was it when it came to single people.

"Zoro, do you notice anything strange about this island? Like those weird men in those weird uniforms?"

"Yeah I noticed them, I think they are some kind if police."

As soon as he finished his thought, one of the weird men spotted them and started coming to talk to the pair. Nami saw this and grabbed Zoro's hand.

"Wha, what do you think you are doing witch!?"

"Shut it! He's coming over! Now just pretend you love me."

The man finally approached him. He bent over to try to catch his breath. He was a short, plump man with a huge, curly brown mustache that extended well past his face. He finally caught his breath and stood up to face the couple.

"Well hello there and welcome to Amor Isle! I am Samson, one of the distinguished love officers of the island."

Zoro took a good look at the man. He knew he was police from his badge on his arm, however, hearing that he was the "love" police, made him lose all respect for the man. He stared at Samson with an amused look on his face. He was about to say something about him being a love officer and how he could care less about him but Nami cut him off before he could say anything.

"Thank you for welcoming us! My boyfriend and I just arrived a few minutes ago and are having a little difficulty finding the main center of the island. I believe we were also headed for the shopping district."

Samson looked at her with curiosity. Eventually he smiled. "Of course. Just follow this road here and take a right when you reach a dark purple stone. Continue straight and you should arrive in the main center. You can get to any district from there."

Nami smiled. "Thank you." And she turned to head down the path, dragging Zoro along with her.

The man stopped them once more. "Excuse me, but are you two really a couple? Because I can not allow the both of you to go any further if you aren't, it is just one of the rules of the island."

Nami turned back around with the love-doviest look on her face. She snuggled up next to Zoro and smiled sweetly at him. Zoro took the hint and tried to display a look of love to the best of his ability. He just looked a little less annoyed with the whole situation. "Of course we are a couple. We have been together for three years. My boyfriend has saved me numerous times and I owe my whole life to him."

Well, it wasn't technically a lie. Zoro and her have been together for as long as three years and he was constantly saving her. She just made it seem like it was out of love and not because they were nakama. But then again, that also is a form of love. She looked up at Zoro and noticed that he was looking down at her. His face was so handsome. He had such chisled features that were often in a scowl. Now, they were in a relaxed calm state. He looked almost, peaceful. Her lips formed a small, content smile. He also shared a small smile. If you didn't know them, you would think that they were a couple. A couple deeply in love.

Samson also saw the small exchange between them. He cleared his throat and gave a proud grin. "It seems that you both are indeed a couple. And a strong one at that. The love you two share is bringing me to tears," he began sniffling, "please, enjoy your stay." And with that, he left the two and went back to patrolling the island.

His disappearance broke the staring that had been happening between the navigator and swordsman. Zoro turned his head and saw that the man had left.

"Ok, he is gone." Zoro dropped Nami's hand and turned to fully face the awestruck navigator. "Oi, Nami? Are you ok? Didn't you want to go to the main center? Hello?"

Nami finally came back down from her daydream, "Oh! He's gone? I guess he believed us, hehe." She started to blush and turned away from Zoro. "Ok, let's get going before he decides to come back with more accusations about our…..relationship." She grabbed his arm and started heading off toward the direction the officer pointed too. She had a lot to think about, such as, why was she now suddenly finding it hard to have eye contact with Zoro. She would have to think about the situation later, but for right now, they had to get to the main center and figure out some information about this island. How it became all about love and why it was couples only and why there would be men dressed as officers to make sure that no single person entered this island alone. She only hoped that Robin and Luffy didn't run into an officer like they did. They could pass as a couple, but could they keep it up long enough to not draw attention? Nami's attention was brought back to the situation at hand when they arrived at the purple rock.

"Ok, so here is the rock. The love police guy said to turn right." Zoro turned to the left and started heading off in the opposite direction of the main center.

"Idiot," Nami mumbled,"Oi! Get back here! You need to go to your other right! That's the left."

Zoro turned around and started to develop a blush on his cheeks. "Right, I knew that. They must have switched rocks before we got here." He headed back towards her and they went to the right this time.

_Right, they switched rocks_. Sigh, _this was going to be a long adventure._


	2. Chapter 2

As Zoro and Nami kept walking towards the main center of the island, they noticed that the island starting changing colors. What was all red and pink on the outside was gone on the inside. The main center was painted with every color you could think of. It had a big information desk in the center and tons of important looking buildings surrounding it. It was one giant circle that had roads branching off from it. There was a shopping district, restaurant district, medical district, a training district, and so many more.

Nami stopped at the information desk with a wide look on her face. "Wow. This place is amazing. It is so beautiful and expensive looking. It also seems to have everything we were looking to stock up on."

The woman at the information desk smiled brightly at the couple. "Hi! Welcome to Amor Isle's Main Center. My name is Tammy. We take pride in providing for every couple and their every need. How can I help you today?"

Nami turned to face Tammy and noticed that she was beautiful as well. She was tall and had a fantastic figure. She had straight, long blonde hair and blue eyes that could pierce right through you. Nami noticed that Tammy wasn't really looking at her, but at Zoro beside her. Zoro was looking towards the training district, silently hoping to convince Nami to go down that road. Tammy leaned her body forward (much like Nami does when she is trying to negotiate a deal) hoping to catch Zoro's attention. "Is there anything I could help YOU with?" She smiled a sickly sweet smile towards the swordsman. Zoro turned to look at her with a blank expression on his face.

"Can you tell us how to get to the shopping district?" It was Nami that spoke this time. Tammy turned her head towards her. "Yeah, just go down that road right there, take a right at the sparkling fountain, and it should take you to a green rock. Take a left at the green rock and the shopping district is a straight shot from there." She snapped her head back towards Zoro and flashed him a dazzling grin.

Nami could feel herself starting to boil. _Who did this chick think she was? First, this is a couple's only island so she has to have a boyfriend somewhere and second, she knows Zoro is with me_. Nami scooted closer to Zoro and took his hand in hers. She looked towards him with a love sick look on her face. "Honey, are you ready to go. As soon as we are done shopping, we can go to a district you want to go to. Does that sound ok?" She knew that if she was to sweeten the deal with saying that they could go to a district he wants to go to, then he would be a lot more responsive and hopefully look interested in her.

Zoro turned his head quickly to Nami and gave her a small smile. "Really? Cause I want to check out the training district. They might have some opponents for me to face and possible some new equipment. "

"Sure, as soon as we are done shopping. Ready to go?"

"Yep. The quicker we leave, the quicker you shop, the quicker we go to the training district." Zoro tugged on Nami's hand to drag her away from the desk to the path that he thought led to the shopping district.

Tammy witnessed the exchange between the two and sighed. _Of course. Just when I think I find a guy who isn't interested in the girl he is with._ She stood up to grab a map of the top shelf. "Here, take this. There are different roads that connect the different districts to each other. This should help if you are wanting to go to the training district after shopping. There is a path that connects the two. "

Nami turned around and walked back to the desk to take the map from the girl and smiled. "Thank you. How much?"

"It's free. I can tell your boyfriend really loves you." She was now whispering to Nami. "He hasn't stopped looking at you since you have gotten here. Sure he turns away when you look, but he has that look in his eye when looking at you. He really likes you. Be sure to keep him, he looks like a good guy." Tammy turned to help the couple on the other side.

Nami turned to indeed find Zoro looking at her. "What? Let's go."

They turned towards the shopping district. They reached the sparkling fountain and went right, then reached the green rock and turned left.

"Nami, isn't it strange that they use rocks to help them find where they are going?"

"Maybe it is for people like you with no sense of direction so they need a landmark to help them find their way."

Zoro glared at her. _Dang witch_.

They found the shopping district straight ahead. Nami stopped to take it all in. It was huge. It had to have had over a hundred stores. The buildings were tall and wide. Each building had a different look to them. Somewhere factory looking while others looked more antique. Nami was smiling a Luffy sized grin at everything around her.

"This place is amazing and beautiful!"

Zoro was frozen. _There are so many stores. It would take days to go through each one. _He looked down at Nami who was smiling and bouncing_. Maybe she won't want to go to every store. Maybe she will just pick a few and come back tomorrow with curly brow or someone not me._ Zoro relaxed a little at that thought. Nami looked at him, still beaming. "We are going to every store even if it takes all week."

Zoro's eyes got really wide and his mouth dropped. "What witch? You said that we could go to the training district sometime today."

Nami looked at him and her beaming smile turned into a mischievous one. "I believe I said that we could go to the training district after I was done shopping."

Zoro glared at her. "Why you little, sneaky, son of a" He didn't finish the thought because at that moment Nami ran towards a building. He sighed_. Might as well try to get this over with as quickly as possible._ Zoro followed her into the building. It was huge. It had high ceilings and clothes everywhere. He spotted Nami near a rack of orange colored dresses. He walked over to her. She looked up at him with a dress in her hand and asked him what he thought.

"I think it's a dress. Buy it so we can get out of here."

Nami gave him a glare. "Zoro. You can't just buy the first thing you pick up. You have to try multiple things on and see how they look. This is why I am glad you are here. You can give me your opinion on what looks good! Go sit on that couch and wait why I grab a few more things. Try not to get lost on your way over there." She waved her hand at him and walked to another rack of clothes.

_Why that little witch. Always telling me what to do. Tsk. Well, I could get a nap out of this._ He made his way over to the couch and closed his eye. A few seconds later he could hear his name. "Zoro. WAKE UP!" Not exactly a gentle wake up call. He had a huge lump forming on his head when he looked up at her. He gave a big yawn and looked around. "Huh? Where are we? This isn't the ship."

Nami face palmed and gave him a threatening look. "We are still in the shop idiot! Now please try to behave and oh I don't know actually stay awake for once!" And with that, she stormed off in the direction of the dressing rooms.

"Tsk, touchy."

Nami tried on several shirts and dresses, but she decided that she didn't like them and didn't need Zoro to tell her that. She put on a strapless, mini dress that ended at midthigh. It was yellow with tiny, white polka dots. _Huh. This looks kinda good! I will show him this_.

"Ok, what is your opinion on this one?"

Zoro looked up to find Nami in a strapless dress. Her hair was flowing down her back and the colors really made her amber eyes pop. His jaw dropped a little at how good she looked. Then he snapped it shut, rubbing the spot where he was punched a couple of minutes ago. _Too bad she has the personality of a donkey_.

"Looks good. Get it."

Nami looked at him with a smile. "You really think so? I like it too! I think it will get it! Thanks Zoro." She walked back into the dressing room, changed, and walked back out with the dress in her hands.

_Wow, that was easy. _

"Ok, I don't see anything else I like here. Let's pay and go to the next store." She then walked towards the checkout counter to purchase the dress.

Zoro stood up and walked behind her. The cashier was a woman as well. She looked to be about 17. She had long, thick, curly brown hair that was pulled back into a pony tail. She was pretty average looking. Ok figure and around average height. She took the money from Nami and was about to give her, her change when Zoro walked up. The girl stopped and stared at the swordsman. Nami noticed and tried to reel her back into reality. "Um, hehe. Excuse me. Can I have my change?" The girl didn't move.

Zoro finally caught up to Nami and noticed that she was trying to get change from the cashier. The girl was frozen staring at him. _Weird woman. I wish she would stop staring at me. She looks like Luffy when he sees meat._

"Excuse me, could you give my girlfriend her change?"

Nami turned her head to look at Zoro_. GIRLFRIEND? Oh yeah, we are a "couple". But still, has a nice ring to it._ She quickly turned her head so Zoro wouldn't see the blush forming on her cheeks. The girl came back to reality and gave Nami her change and said sorry for spacing out.

They left that store and started heading to the next one.

"Do you understand how many women I have seen staring at you? It is sickening."

Zoro turned to look at her with a confused look, "Huh? What are you talking about? What women?"

Nami stopped to look at him. "You're kidding right? They have been all over you since we have been here! Well whatever, let's just keep shopping."

She started walking again when something caught Nami's eye. She looked a poster of a couple in love. The poster was for the annual love festival and had a list of all the contests that were offered. Next to the description of the contests were berri signs. Istantly Nami snatched the poster off the wall. Each contest had a different theme and challenge. The couple that signed up would compete in all of them and at the end of each round, the couple who wins would be awarded the money. Every couple would compete in all challenges, winners and losers. At the end of the festival, the island would announce a queen and king. The couple who won the most challenges and displayed the most love would win the title and the island will award them with 10 million berri.

Nami's eyes lit up into berri signs. "Zoro, are you thinking what I am thinking?"

Zoro looked at her then at the poster. He quickly read over her shoulder with his eyes growing larger every second.

" . .NO. and No. I am not about to compete in something as stupid as a love challenge just so you can win some money."

"Zoro, if you help me, I will help you. This is a PERFECT chance for you to pay off your debt. We can split each prize 70-30 and you can pay me back what you owe. Besides, think of this as a game! You can beat people and become king. It's pretty much like becoming master swordsman."

"It is nothing like becoming master swordsman!" Zoro was starting to get snappy. No way was he going to do this.

"I bet Sanji would do it and win every competition. Then everyone would say how strong he was and how he wasn't afraid of some little old love contests." Nami knew she had him now. She flashed him her smug grin.

Zoro started at her blankly and blinked a few times_. No way I can let that stupid love cook show me up_. "Fine, I will do it, but I expect my debt to be GONE after this." And they turned, with the poster in hand, to the next store on the street.

_Yep, this was going to be one fun adventure_.


	3. Chapter 3

Nami and Zoro arrived back at the Sunny just in time for dinner.

"We need to go back to the shopping district tomorrow to sign up for the contest and to finish some of my shopping."

Nami headed for the kitchen while Zoro remained on deck. He stood there, holding at least 20 bags and 15 boxes of everything Nami had purchased. Zoro wasn't sure how he had managed to carry all of Nami's things back to the ship without dropping any of it. He knew, however, that he was five seconds away from throwing it off the ship if she didn't take it away from him._ I had to deal with nothing but shopping all day and somehow I managed to get myself wrapped up into some stupid love fest. And now, she expects me to know what to do with this stuff?_

"Oi! WITCH! GET THIS STUFF OF OFF ME BEFORE I THROW IT OVERBOARD."

Nami poked her head out of the kitchen door. "No you won't. If you do, your debt will go up significantly and it will never be paid off. Just set them inside my room." She closed the door and took a seat at the table.

Zoro waddled to her room, opened the door, and threw everything in it. _She didn't say I had to be gentle._ He gave a smug look at all the crap he had just carried all day. He then turned and walked to the kitchen where he hoped there was still food left.

He sat down next to Nami. Everyone else was already seated and was waiting on the two. Luffy looked as though he had been waiting for 10 years to eat food.

"Ehhh. What took you so long Zoro? We have been waiting forEVVVVVVER."

"I'm sorry captain but I had to dispose of a couple things. We can eat now."

Nami gave a sharp glance at Zoro. "If you disposed of anything, you can forget paying off your debt."

"Oh, I wouldn't dream of hurting your precious clothes. I just simply meant that I had a lot on my hands to get off. Simple as that." He gave her a smug glance. Nami proceeded to elbow him in the ribs where Zoro's eye bugged out of his head and he collapsed on the table clutching his side

"Gah! YOU GREEDY WITCH!"

Nami smiled as if nothing was her fault and it was common for the swordsman to double over in pain on the table.

"Oi, get your head off the table you crappy swordsman. You are ruining the atmosphere for my dear Nami-swan and Robin-chwan." Sanji floated over to the two ladies and gave them their food. "Here you go my sweets! Made with nothing but love!"

The two girls said their thanks and Sanji went back to the kitchen for the guys food. Once seated, everyone began eating. Luffy was stealing food off of everyone's plate (except the girls) when Nami decided to speak up and discuss her findings with the crew.

"Ok! I have great news that everyone is going to be interested in."

Everything got really quiet.

"First, this island is nothing but a love island. You can only have couples on this island and there are no single people anywhere. Second, I have a map of the island and if any of you see a district you would like to go to, then we can switch out partners. That will have to be later though because Zoro and I have some exciting news!" Nami reached into her pocket and pulled out the slightly worn poster. "We will be competing in a love competition!"

Everyone's (except Zoro) eyes got slightly bigger. "A what?" Sanji couldn't believe what he just heard. First, he can't enter the island without a woman and currently both were taken. Second, the stupid marimo head got to compete with his beautiful Nami. "You can't be serious Nami-swan! Allow me to compete with you instead of that stupid, love challenged moss head. I will win whatever it is you want and show my love for you at the same time!" He was hoping he could talk some sense into her.

"As nice as that offer is Sanji, Zoro already agreed to compete with me to erase his incredibly large debt." Nami gave a sweet smile to the cook. He seemed to still be depressed, but not so much after hearing the reason the crap for brains was competing with her instead of him.

"Anyway, the competition starts tomorrow. They have an opening ceremony and then the first challenge. Zoro and I will sign up in the morning and try to see if the rest of you can come watch. There are 5 mini challenges that are worth points. Even if you do terrible in one challenge, you can still compete in the others. We find out the theme for each challenge at the beginning of each day. Tomorrow's challenge should be the theme of Teamwork. That is all we know for now. You can get up to 10,000 berries for each challenge if you win. The final challenge will consist of every couple as well, but it is worth the most points. Whoever wins the most points in the end, will be crowned King and Queen of the love festival and win 10 million berri!"

Everyone looked awestruck. "10…..10 MILLION BERRIES!?"

Nami looked around the room. Everyone had similar looks of excitement and confusion.

Usopp was the first to speak up. "Are you sure Zoro and you can do these challenges. From the sound of it, these aren't normal endurance or strength challenges. These require "feelings" and I am not sure Zoro possess those."

Zoro shot a look over a Usopp that said that he would die a slow and painful death when this conversation was done.

Usopp got scared and started cowering in his seat. "I mean of course Zoro is the perfect choice for these challenges! He will win them all! Hehe…."

"Long-nose has a point though. You two aren't the best at working together and the first challenge is teamwork. Can this really work?"

Nami looked at Zoro. Zoro gave her a look too that said 'are you sure you want me to do this'.

"Zoro will be fine. He wouldn't be my first mate if he couldn't win some stupid love challenges."

Everyone turned to look at their captain. Luffy had eaten the rest of the food on the table and now had gotten into the conversation. He had a huge grin on his face. "Zoro you will do these challenges and win with Nami so we can use the money to buy more meat. Then we can have a meat party! Captain's orders!"

Everyone sweatdropped. "Of course he wants to use 10 million for meat."

Nami spoke again to get everyone's attention off of their idiot captain. "We will be fine. We can be civilized and work together. After all, this is how he is paying off his debt. He has to do good if he wants to get rid of it completely."

All heads turned to Zoro.

"Yep, that is the only reason I am doing this. It is to erase my stupid, non-existent debt. We will win the money and celebrate. Now, I am tired from having to carry all of the witch's things. I am going to sleep, good night." Zoro got up and left.

Nami felt a twing of disappointment when Zoro spoke. _He really is only doing this to erase his debt? Of course, what other reason could there be._ "I am heading out too. We have a big day tomorrow." Nami got up and left as well.

Robin looked after the disappointed navigator. "Well, this should be interesting."

A few seconds later, a yell broke out and grabbed everyone's attention. "ZOOOORRRROOOO! WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY ROOM!?"

Yep, should be interesting indeed.

The next day was what one described as a God given day. It was perfect. The weather was a nice temperature and there were nothing but fluffy white clouds in sight. Nami awoke feeling well rested and excited for the day ahead.

_Ok, this morning Zoro and I are going to sign up for the contests. We will then do some shopping and then head over to the opening ceremony. The first challenge isn't until the evening. Hmm, I wonder why. _Nami looked around and saw that Robin wasn't there. _Hm, she must already be in the kitchen_.

She got up and headed over to her closet. _What to wear? I need to look good._

After cleaning her room last night, adding money to Zoro's debt every second, she noticed that she had purchased some great things_. I will wear that new dress I bought._ It was coral colored with thin spaghetti straps. I came to about her kneecap and was fitted around her tiny waste. Nami put some of her wavy hair up and left the rest down to fall around her shoulders. She applied a tiny bit of makeup and headed out the door.

She was headed towards the kitchen when she spotted Zoro. He had gotten up to train early since he knew he wasn't going to get anything done while docked at this island. He wasn't wearing a shirt and had taken off his haramaki. He was glistening in the sun, sweat coming down his smooth, tan skin. Nami had stopped fully and was staring at him. _Wow, he looks good._ He has always been handsome to her. She would never admit that out loud though. Why boast his already big ego? But now? She couldn't believe how she had never done anything before with him. He was her type. Strong willed, determined, VERY attractive, and he didn't put up with crap_. I definitely picked a good partner._

Zoro could feel someone watching him. He set down his weights and turned to look towards the kitchen. He saw Nami standing there in a coral dress. He couldn't help but give her a once over. _She stays in pretty good shape. She actually looks beautiful, but like I would tell her that. She would use it against me forever. Still though, she kinda has what I look for in women. Not that I normally think about women but I do have a type. Independent, attractive, crap-free attitude. Nami fits that pretty well. Heh, I got a pretty good partner. _He smiled at her. "See something interesting to you?"

Nami shook her head to snap out of her daydream. "No, I was just um, going to see if you were coming to eat breakfast." Zoro nodded and strolled over to where she was standing. He stood directly in front of her and leaned in close. Nami wasn't sure what was going on. She noticed he was moving very close to her. _Is he going to kiss me?_ She started leaning in too, not even realizing that she was doing it. Zoro got close to her and then bent down to pick up the shirt that was behind Nami's feet. _His shirt? Oh, I see. Hehe. He wasn't going to kiss me, he just needed his shirt._ She leaned a little back and straightened herself by the time he looked up at her. Why is she so flushed and…disappointed? Nami turned and walked into the kitchen. Zoro stood there slightly confused. _Eh, whatever. Here goes the start to a crappy day._ He walked into the kitchen, ready for this stupid love adventure to be over with.

After breakfast, Nami and Zoro headed over to the island to sign up for the festival. They reached the main center and noticed that Tammy was working. They walked up to her and asked if this is where the signup is for the contests.

"OH! Are you two going to compete? Fantastic! I can tell that you two make a perfect couple. Here is the signup sheet and here is some information about the contests; although, I am sure you have probably already heard everything about them."

Nami signed their names and looked over the papers for the contests. Yep, she had heard everything about them. She looked and Tammy and gave a smile. "Thanks! I have a quick question. We have a few um friends who don't have a partner. Are they allowed to watch the contests? I know that it would mean a lot to them if they could." Nami tried to act as sweet and innocent as she could.

"Yes! This is the only time that non-couples are allowed on the island. For this whole week actually. We understand that not everyone is gifted with a love interest so we try to be fair. Your friends are welcomed with open arms just as long they don't disturb anything or anyone."

Nami got excited, "Thank you so much. We are going to do a little shopping before the opening ceremony. Bye!"

They turned from the stand and headed off for the shopping district. Nami pulled out the den den mushi she had in her bag and called the ship and explained that they were allowed on the island and to be at the opening ceremony in a couple of hours. Her and Zoro reached the shopping district and took a look around to make sure they (mainly Nami) hadn't already been to those stores.

"Oh! We are going in there. If we are to compete, you will need more clothes to look presentable."

"I happen to think my clothes look fine. Who cares."

Nami took a long hard look at Zoro. "Who..Who cares? This is a competition, Zoro, we have to look our best. I always do. You, however, never do and we are going to change that. We need to look like a genuine couple. Now shut it and let's go shop." She grabbed his arm and headed for the store. It was a men's clothing store. It had suits, tuxedos, nice slacks, and nice dress shirts.

Zoro had a nervous look on his face. "It is like the love cook threw up in here. That's it; I am not staying in here any longer." He tried to turn but found that Nami has a lot more strength then she lets on. She pulled him towards some racks, grabbed some clothes, and then shoved him into an empty dressing room while she went and sat down on the couch in front of it.

Zoro sighed while he looked at the clothes in the dressing room. _At least it is stuff that I would pick out_. He picked up a white dress shirt and put it on with a pair of black slacks. He then added a straight and narrow black tie. He put on a black jacket that had an orange pocket square that added some color.

"Zoro, come on. We don't have all day."

"Coming!" He stepped out and turned to Nami. Nami sat there with a shocked expression on her face. Her mouth hung open a little and her eyes were wide.

"Wo..oow. That looks, really good."

"Really? I don't look like a cheap imitation of curly brow?"

"No, not even close. In fact, I think you look better." She gave him a genuine smile.

Zoro returned it. The atmosphere had changed from hostile to relaxed. "Thanks. Let's get this stuff and get out of here."

Nami agreed and waited on Zoro to change. They paid for their things and left the store. They walked for a while in nothing but a comfortable silence.

"So um, are you nervous about these challenges?" Nami was interested in striking up a conversation. _I want to know what he is thinking, get to know him a little more._

"Nah, we just have to work together and I think we can win."

"You're right. Let's agree right here and now that we will not argue until this thing is over. I am not going to guarantee that we will never argue again so let's just say for now, no arguing or name calling or any of our normal stuff. Deal?"

"Deal." They shook hands on it, only, they didn't let go. They walked hand in hand to the opening ceremony. They entered through a large door and was sent to the center of an arena. It had stadium seating all around them. Nami spotted Luffy and the gang seated towards what she thought was the middle of the stadium. Samson the police officer entered and walked to a large stage. The couples gathered in front and a microphone was brought out for him.

"Ladies and Gentlemen! Welcome to Amor Isle's annual Love Festival!" Loud cheers could be heard everywhere. "I am Samson! Mayor and police chief of the island and I am here to welcome you to the opening ceremony! Here we have 15 couples competing for the grand prize of 10 million berries and to gain the title of King and Queen of Love! Now let's introduce the couples."

The list went on for a while. Most of the couples were around 30, with only a few being around 20. Each looked determined to win. "So Samson is the mayor and police chief? I guess he is a 'distinguished' officer. He already finds us suspicious. This is going to be tougher than we thought." Nami whispered to Zoro who looked caught up in the atmosphere. He looked down at her with a smile on his face. "We've got this." Nami returned the smile. _How can he be so confident?_ She then focused again on Samson.

"And our final couple comes all the way from the East Blue! Please welcome, Zoro and Nami!" Loud cheers could be heard from the middle, no doubt from Luffy and the crew. Nami started getting really anxious about the contests_. What if we can't fake our way through this? What if we get caught?_ She looked up at Zoro. He looked calm, confident, and relaxed, like they had already won. She noticed that they were still holding hands. She decided that they were going to try their best at being a couple. _No worries. We've got this._

"Alright! With introductions out of the way, let's get started! We call this first challenge Teamwork or in the dirt! The challenge requires each couple to use teamwork. You are to build a shelter that will hold you and your partner. It must last overnight. You can only use the materials we have provided. You have 2 logs, three blankets, two cardboard boxes filled with nails, and one hammer. You have 5 hours to complete the structure using also whatever you have on your body. You may also bring one item with you from your ship to help you. It will be judged tomorrow morning. We will allow a dinner break before the contest so fill up! You need to return here in 2 hours. Have fun!"

Nami gave a shocked expression to Zoro and he returned it. "Stay in the structure…."

"All night?" They then shared the same thought. _TOGETHER?_

BANG! They looked up towards the stage.

"Let the festival begin!"


End file.
